Pokemon: The Ultimate World Tournament
by connor fantasy
Summary: After winning the Unova League tournament, Ash returns home and is invited to a world tournament where trainers, gym leaders, frontier brains and champions all compete to see who gets to battle the pokemon master. Can Ash win the tournament or will he fall to one of the extremely powerful trainers competing?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: The Ultimate World Tournament

Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with the first chapter of my new story. As you can easily tell it is about a world tournament and it will feature many, many battles. This tournament will have trainers, gym leaders, frontier brains and champions. That's all I am going to tell you at the moment and you'll find out more as the story progresses. Also in my story, Ash's pokemon will be different (Because I will have evolved some of them) and his league placements will be different. Please read and review, Connor Fantasy.**

Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region had finally returned home from his year long journey in the far off region of Unova, accompanied by his friends Cilan, an ex-Striaton gym leader and Iris a future dragon master in training. Ash had returned home quickly after defeating Virgil in the finals of the Unova League and winning a league for the very first time.

Ash remembered that very hard fought battle against Virgil where Pikachu's Electro Ball just overpowered Eevee's Shadow Ball getting Ash the victory. Ash then started to remember his other league's such as the Kanto (Indigo) League where he placed in the Top 16 (losing to Ritchie), Johto League where he placed in the Top 8 (losing to Harrison), Hoenn League placed in the Top 4 (losing to Tyson) and finally only just last year in the Sinnoh League where he was the runner-up, after losing to Tobias, the most powerful trainer he had ever faced.

Once Ash, Iris and Cilan had disembarked the ship, Cilan said "I can smell the aroma of foreign pokemon not found in Unova, it smells delicious." **(AN: Sorry about this, I have no idea how to do Cilan's food talk so it is going to sound very, very weird.) **Iris groaned at hearing Cilan's evaluation of Ash's home region and said "Ash how far away are we from your house." Ash smiled and said "Not far, at the moment we are in Vermillion city so we are just a few minutes walk away." Ash then smirked and said "Come on guys let's dash." Ash then ran off heading to his hometown excited to see all of his old pokemon and to introduce them to his new ones. Pikachu was also excited to get back home to see some of his old friends such as Blastoise, Venasaur and Charizard. As Ash and Pikachu ran off, Iris sighed and said "Such as little kid." Cilan chuckled and said "True, but I would be excited as well. So let's hurry." Cilan then ran off after Ash leaving Iris standing there thinking 'Ash has had a bad influence on him'. Iris then followed suit and ran off after them as well.

Once Ash, Cilan and Iris had all arrived outside Ash's hosue, they all entered and were met with a very loud "SURPRISE!" Inside the house was Ash's mother Delia, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Gary, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, and Barry. Delia walked over to Ash and gave him a big hug saying "Congratulations Ash, I knew you could do it." Ash was then congratulated by all his friends and rivals and after they were done, Professor Oak walked over to Ash with an envelope in his hand saying "Ash this was delivered to my laboratory a few days ago and if it is what I think it is you will be very happy."

Professor Oak then handed Ash the envelope who swiftly opened it and pulled out a letter and read it out loud. 'Dear Ash Ketchum, I Pokemon Master Connor (**AN: Sorry about the self input but I have seen so many Pokemon Master Red's and it begins to get irritating) **have seen many of your league matches on TV and I have seen that you are a pokemon trainer with lots of skill and potential. I am creating a pokemon world tournament where every Gym Leader, Fronteir Brain and Champion is entering, plus Pokemon Trainers who have exceptional skill such as you will be competing. The winner of this tournament will get to battle me to see if they can become the next Pokemon Master. I hope to see you there, Good Luck. Yours Sincerely, PMC.'

Once Ash had finished everyone applauded and then Barry walked over to Ash and said "It's good to hear you're entering too, because me, Paul, Gary, Conway, Tyson, Morrison, Ritchie, Harrison and Tobias are all entering as well." Ash smiled and said "I agree." Ash then turned to face Brock, Cilan and Misty and said "Cilan you're a gym leader so I guess you're entering." Cilan nodded with a smile on his face. "The same with you Misty." Misty nodded as well. Ash then looked at Brock and said "What about you?" Brock smiled and said "Yep, I'm entering too." Ash smiled and said "Sweet. No matter what happens, I'm winning this tournament." Ash and the rest of his friends talked and ate thinking of how they are going to be preparing for the tournament that will start in just one week.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Hate It? Love It? The next chapter will feature Ash training and heading to the tournament's location and then in chapter 3 the tournament will begin. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: The Ultimate World Tournament

Chapter 2: Old and New alike

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with chapter 2. This chapter will feature Ash's Unova pokemon meeting the rest of his pokemon and me now I said there would be training but instead, there will be a battle but I'm not saying anything else so you have to wait and see. Please read and review. Connor Fantasy.**

It was 10:00 O'clock in the morning and after having a nice lunch with his mum, Cilan, Iris and the rest of his friends; Ash was heading over to Professor Oak's laboratory to introduce his new pokemon to all of his friends. Ash opened the laboratory door and was face to face with his friend and old travelling companion Tracey who he travelled with during his journey on the orange islands. Tracey smiled and said "Hey Ash, are you here to see your pokemon?" Ash nodded and said "Yeah, I'm going to introduce them to my Unova pokemon and then start training them for the world tournament." Tracey smiled and said "Alright, I'll be here helping out Professor Oak, come find us if you need us." Ash nodded and said "Got it! Cilan, Iris come with me and meet my pokemon."

Ash and his friends went outside where they were bombarded by all of Ash's pokemon. Ash smirked and said "Hey guys, I missed you too. Now meet my new pokemon." Ash then threw nine pokeballs into the air and revealed, Samarott, Unfezant, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Sisesmitoad, Gigalith and Krookodile. Ash's pokemon went and greeted them and all said hello.

After all of Ash's pokemon had greeted each other Ash said "Guys, I've been invited to a tournament where loads of powerful and strong trainers, gym leaders, and frontier brains and champions will be entering. The winner gets to battle the current Pokemon Master for his title, so if we win this I will finally get my dream. I want to start getting you all ready for the tournament so I'm going to use pokemon from each of my journeys and use you to battle Iris." Iris smiled and said "It'll be fun to battle you Ash, but even though you're my friend, I'm not holding back." Ash smirked and said "I wouldn't want you too." Iris then turned around whilst Ash picked six of his pokemon to use in battle and once he was done, Iris turned around.

Cilan stood on one side of the battlefield and said "I'll be referee. The four on four pokemon battle between Ash of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and Iris of the Village of Dragons in the Unova Region will now begin." Iris smiled and said "Excadrill let's go." Iris threw a Pokeball and revealed a pokemon that looked like a mole. "Buizel, I choose you." Ash then threw a Pokeball and revealed a pokemon that looked like a sea weasel. "Excadrill use Focus Blast/Buizel use Water Pulse." Ash and Iris said at the same time and the two moves collided causing a massive explosion. "Excadrill use Drill Run." Iris said. Ash smirked and said "Duck and then use Ice Punch from underneath." Buizel's ice punch slammed into Excadrill sending it sky high. "Excadrill don't give up, use Metal Claw." Ash smiled and said "Bad move. Buizel use your Hydro Pump counter shield." Buizel spun whilst firing Hydro Pump causing Excadrill tons of damage. "Wrap it up with Aqua Jet." Buizel then surrounded itself with water and charged at Excadrill slamming into it and knocking it out. Cilan then said "Excadrill is unable to battle, Buizel wins." Iris returned Excadrill to its Pokeball and Ash returned Buizel to his.

Iris looked at Ash and said "I won't lose this time, Emolga let's go." Ash smiled and said "Say hello to my flying friend from Hoenn, Swellow I choose you." The two pokemon were then revealed showing Ash's proud flying type and Iris' nervous electric/ flying type. "Emolga use Hidden Power." Ash smiled and said "It won't be fast enough, dodge and then use Arial Ace." Swellow easily evaded the attack and then slammed into Emolga sending it crashing into the ground. "Emolga don't give up, use Attract." Emolga fired a stream of hearts at Swellow but they had no effect because, "Swellow's a girl." Iris said in shock. Ash smiled and said "That's right, now Swellow finish this with Quick Attack." Swellow then quickly hit Emolga with no time for it to dodge and knocked it out. Cilan said "Emolga is unable to battle. Swellow wins." Ash then returned Swellow thanking it and Iris returned Emolga.

Iris clenched her fists and said "You won't win this time, Dragonite let's go." Iris then revealed her most powerful dragon type. Ash said "Bring it, Charizard I choose you." Ash then revealed the orange fire and flying type that was originally one of Kanto's three starters. "Dragonite use Flamethrower." Iris said. "Dodge and then use Wing Attack." Ash said and Charizard easily evaded the stream of flame and then slammed into Dragonite sending it into the air. "Dragonite fly after Charizard and keep using Thunder Punch until you make contact." Iris said followed by Ash saying "Charizard dodge, dodge and dodge and then use Dragon Claw." Charizard dodged easily and slashed sending Dragonite down to the ground. "Charizard finish it up with Dragon Tail." Charizard's tail glowed and slammed into Dragonite knocking it out. "Dragonite is unable to battle. Charizard wins." Cilan said.

Iris returned Dragonite to his Pokeball and said "Axew it's all up to you." Iris' partner and friend jumped from her hair and onto the battlefield. "Bayleef, I choose you." Ash threw a Pokeball which revealed the 2nd form of the Johto region's grass starter. "Axew use Dragon Rage." Axew fired a powerful beam of blue energy at Bayleef. Ash smiled and said "Bayleef use Vine Whip to dodge." Bayleef propels itself into the air. "Bayleef use Razor Leaf." Ash says. "Axew use scratch." Axew's cuts all the leaves in half. Ash smiles and says "Bayleef use Solarbeam." Bayleef fires a powerful solarbeam blasting Axew away and knocking him out. Cilan says "Axew is unable to battle. Bayleef wins so the victory goes to Ash from Pallet town." Ash thanks Bayleef and returns her to her Pokeball. Ash then thanks Iris for a good battle and the three of them return inside.

**Author's Note: That's chapter two done. In chapter three the tournament begins and the qualifying rounds begin. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	3. Preliminary Round: Ash VS Cameron

Pokemon: The Ultimate World Tournament

Chapter 3: Preliminary Round

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy with chapter 3 of the world tournament. In this chapter the tournament finally starts with the preliminary round. In total including the preliminary round there will be 26 rounds making a total of Sixty Seven Million, One Hundred and Eight Thousand, Eight Hundred and Sixty Four competitors. This chapter will have Ash's, Misty's, Brock's, Cilan's and some other's preliminary rounds.**

Ash, Brock, Misty, Cilan and all of Ash's rivals were on Lily of the Valley Island where the Ultimate World Tournament was going to take place. Ash had prepared all of his pokemon ranging from Pikachu to Krookodile. Ash had said hello to all of his rivals that he knew were competing and had found out that his rivals from the Unova region Virgil, Cameron, Trip and Stephan were competing as well because of their good performance in the Unova League making it to the Top 2, Top 8, Top 4 and Top 16 respectively.

Ash was waiting for the tournament to begin when the tournament's four commentators, Pokemon Master Connor, Charles Goodshow, Don George of Vertress City and Freddy the Scoop revealed themselves. PMC stepped forward and said "The day everybody has been waiting for has finally arrived and now the tournament can get underway. The tournament will have three different sections. Number 1. The preliminary round cutting the number of competitors by half. Number 2. The qualifying rounds which will be 15 rounds in total will go on till there are only 1024 competitors left. And finally number 3, the main competition which will have 10 rounds and reveal who gets to battle me. Now over to Don George." Don George stepped forward and said "The Preliminary round will be two on two battles with no time limit, this will cut the number of competitors from 67,108,864 to 33,554,432. Good luck to all of our trainers, gym leaders, frontier brains and champions and now take a look at the big screen for the preliminary round match-ups."

Ash turned to the screen and when it stopped he looked for who his opponent would be. After a while of searching he saw his picture and next to it he saw Cameron's picture. Ash smiled and said "Interesting, I'm going to battle Cameron." Ash then looked at his friends match-ups and saw Gary VS Paul, Brock VS Cilan, Barry VS Morrison, Tyson VS Harrison, Stephan VS Misty, Trip VS Ritchie and Tobias VS Virgil. Ash then almost turned away but one more match-up caught his eye which was Cynthia VS Alder. After Ash finished looking he said "Wow, everyone's got hard competition. And two champions going against each other that'll be a tough battle."

Everyone went into the competitors area waiting for their match. Ash and Cameron were up first and the two of them stood on opposite ends of the battlefield and prepared to battle. Cameron said "You won't beat me this time, Hydriegon let's go." Cameron through a pokeball and revealed the three headed fierce dragon type pokemon. Ash smiled and said "I don't think so, Serperior I choose you." Ash then threw a pokeball and revealed the green serpent pokemon which was the fully evolved grass-type starter of the Unova Region. "Hydriegon use Tri-Attack/Serperior use SolarBeam." Ash and Cameron said at the same time the two moves making a massive explosion. Freddy said "Tri-Attack and SolarBeam are equally matched both powerful moves." "Hydriegon use Dragon Pulse." Cameron said. Ash smiled and said "Dodge it." Serperior easily dodged the attack causing Cameron to say "use Dragon Rush." Serperior also dodged that with ease. Don George then said "Ash has trained Serperior well making it a very fast pokemon." Ash smirked and said "My turn, Serperior use Energy Ball." Serperior fired a green ball which hit Hydriegon causing some damage. Cameron grimaced and said "Hydriegon use Double Hit." Hydriegon charged at Serperior which easily dodged by whacking its tail on the ground sending her into the air. "Serperior use Dragon Tail" Serperior's tail turned blue and hit Hydriegon sending it into the ground. "Now Serperior wrap this up with Frenzy Plant." Serperior stuck it's tail into the ground and caused several plants to whack Hydriegon knocking him out. The referee then said "Hydriegon is unable to battle. Serperior Wins." PMC said "Excellent skill and strategy by Ash by using the field to his advantage." Cameron returned Hydriegon to his Pokeball and Ash returned Serperior to hers.

Cameron then pulled out a second Pokeball and threw it revealing the Aura Pokemon, Lucario which had evolved in Ash and Cameron's Quarter-Final match in the Unova League. Ash then threw a pokeball revealing Infernape, the fully evolved fire starter of the Sinnoh Region. "Lucario use Aura Sphere/Infernape use Fire Blast." Ash and Cameron said at the same time the two moves colliding creating a massive explosion. "Lucario use Force Palm" Cameron said. Ash smirked and said "Duck and then use Mach Punch." Infernape easily dodged and then slammed Mach Punch into Lucario into the air. "Infernape use Flare Blitz." Infernape surrounded itself with fire and charged at Lucario. Cameron smiled and said "Use Aura Bash." Lucario surrounded itself with blue energy and charged at Infernape and the two moves collided knocking both pokemon out. The referee then said "Infernape and Lucario are both unable to battle. Both of Cameron's pokemon have been eliminated so the victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town." Ash cheered as he made it to the second part of the tournament and then he returned Infernape to his pokeball and went back to the competitors area.

Ash continued to watch as his friends battled, with Gary VS Paul battling and Paul's Electivire just overpowering Gary's Electivire. Then Brock VS Cilan and Brock's Marshtomp beating Cilan's Crustle. After that Barry VS Morrison with Morrison's Metang beating Barry's Empoleon. Harrison then beat Tyson's Meowth with Blaziken. Stephan's Sawk beat Misty's Azumarril. Trip's Serperior beat Ritchie's Charizard. Next, Tobias' Darkrai beat both of Virgil's pokemon and finally Cynthia's Garchomp beat Alder's Bouffalant.

After all the preliminary rounds were over, Pokemon Master Connor said "Congratulations to all the trainers who have progressed to the second stage of the tournament. The next 15 rounds will decide the One Thousand and Twenty-Four competitors out of the Thirty-Three Million and Five Hundred and Fifty Four, Four Hundred and Thirty-Two who will progress to the final stage of the competition. Good luck to everyone who is still in the competition and I'll see you all tomorrow.

**Author's Note: What do you think? If there are any battles you want me to do between Ash and somebody or one of Ash's friends/rivals please put this in a review. Please continue to read and review, till next time. Connor Fantasy. **


End file.
